howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nest
}} The Nest is the first episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. It is succeeded by "Deep Trouble". Overview Major Events *The Rescue Riders receive their group's official title from Chief Duggard. *The Rescue Riders are given an old lighthouse for their home base, dubbed The Roost. *The Rescue Riders learn that people should be judged by actions, not words. *The Rescue Riders start saving humans, in addition to dragons. Synopsis The Rescue Riders are returning a Wave Glider egg to it's nest. However, the winds are too strong for them to fly up to the top of the Sea Stacks to see which one holds the nest. Cutter flies up but is quickly blown back down. He spots the nest, though, and the riders fly towards it. They manage to climb the sea stack and return the egg to its nest. As they are leaving, Cutter notices a human clinging to a sinking ship. The riders rescue him and he introduces himself as Duggard, the chief of Huttsgalor. He is wary of the dragons at first, thinking that he, Dak, and Leyla have been kidnapped by them. But the twins manage to persuade him that the dragons mean no harm. He convinces them to meet the villagers of Huttsgalor, who are worried at first, but soon come to be accepting of the dragons, after the town sheep, Haggis, makes friends with Burple. However, a man named Magnus Finke is convinced that the dragons will bring nothing but ruin. The dragons help the villagers repair the town after the big storm. Magnus comes up to them with his Auto Limberjack Machine and brags about it. He asks if the riders can do better. Cutter flies up and cuts a tree down as fast as the lumberjack machine. When asked about the price, Dak and Leyla say that their wood is free and that they just like to help people. Magnus storms off in a rage. The Rescue Riders continue helping the villagers. Magnus runs up, however, and confronts Duggard and the Riders, accusing Burple of eating Haggis. The villagers get angry. Being accused unjustly, the Riders decide to leave Huttsgalor, thinking dragons and humans don't mix. Everyone packs up and Burple gathers rocks as souvenirs. Just before they leave, Hannahr the blacksmith presents them a Saddle for Winger and Dak, as thanks for getting her forge lit. Meanwhile, Magnus sets up his Auto Lumberjack Machine in the forest and begins cutting down trees. He increases the power and the machine goes haywire. It starts flinging logs at the village and causing damage. Magnus slinks away. As the Rescue Riders are flying away, Burple notices the flying logs. Dak and Winger return to attack the runaway machine, while the others protect the people in the village. Dak is able to jump on the machine and eventually it crashes and stops. The dragons help retrieve all the lumber that was caught. The Riders then prepare to leave again, but Chief Duggard asks them to stay again. Magnus pops up again and brings up the accusation that Burple ate Haggis. Just then Hannahr comes up with Haggis, saying she found him in Magnus' back yard. He claims the sheep just wandered over there, but then Hannahr holds up a rope that Hiaggis was tied to a tree with. Caught red-handed, Magnus slinks away. Duggard insists the Riders stay in Huttsgalor. He gives them an old lighthouse as a home base, and officially names them the 'Rescue Riders'. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone voiced by Roshon Fegan *Hannahr voiced by Moira Quirk *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick Dragons *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing *Wave Glider Locations *Huttsgalor **Great Hall **Hannahr's Blacksmith Shop **Magnus Finke's House (mentioned) **The Roost *Sea Stacks Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Elbone's House Boat *Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon **Dragon Eggs *Sheep Events and Practices *All Islands Viking Sheep Festival Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders